Chat-Alors!
by Shana1994
Summary: A la suite d'une attaque d'akuma, Ladybug et Chat Noir se retrouvent dans une situation plutôt... cocasse ! Cela va-t-il les aider à faire des découvertes intéressantes ? Affaire à suivre...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma 3eme fiction sur le dessin animé Miraculous Ladybug! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme les précédentes ! Merci encore à vous !_

 _Bonne lecture !_!

* * *

«- _Chat… Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là sérieusement? Tu es lourd tu sais?»  
_ _«-Miaouch ma lady, tu écorches mon pauvre petit cœur! Et pour dire vrai, ta chat-leur corporelle est tout à fait confortable! Je suis le plus comblé des chats!»_

Ladybug ne pu s'empêcher rouler des yeux, tout en souriant malgré elle… ce chat alors! Peu importe la situation il n'en manquait pas une!

Par contre, cela ne réglait pas son problème… Comment vaincre cet akuma dans l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient?

En effet, actuellement Chat Noir était littéralement collé à Ladybug; ses jambes et ses bras, qui avaient été allongés de plusieurs mètres, étaient enroulés autour de la taille et du buste de la jeune héroïne…

La tête de chat noir reposait sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et son nez était chatouillé par une de ses couettes …

Cette situation, loin de déplaire à Chat Noir avait une explication tout à fait logique!

Enfin, si logique englobe une personne de grande taille qui ne supportait plus les moqueries de ses camarades de classe et qui, avec l'aide du papillon, a décidé de faire grandir tous les habitants de Paris et de les emmêler les uns aux autres…

Et c'est ainsi que Chat, voulant protéger sa lady, s'est interposé entre l'attaque de l'akuma et sa coéquipière, recevant de plein fouet le "laser allongeant" et se retrouva donc malgré lui solidement fixé à sa compagne d'infortune…

«- _Chat? Tu ne peux vraiment pas bouger? J'aurais aimé que tu descendes juste un peu ton bras de mon épaule droite j'ai du mal à lancer mon yo-yo …»  
_ _«–Tu veux dire quelle partie de mon bras? Le 2e mètre? Ou le 4e? Ma Lady, il va falloir préciser ta demande, je me retrouve avec plus de longueur de bras que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer! Une girafe en serait presque jalouse! Avec tout ça je pourrais lui chatouiller l'oreille en restant les pieds sur terre!»_

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de rester le plus discrètement possible derrière la cheminée qui leur servait de refuge depuis cette nouvelle situation pour le moins … étrange… Elle avait du mal à réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait si proche physiquement de quiconque! Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le son de la voix de son coéquipier.

« _Tu sais, je me suis fait la réflexion…»_  
 _«Ah? Je t'écoute!» L_ adybug se concentra, il avait sûrement compris où se trouvait l akuma! Ou, il avait une idée pour se décoller d elle!

 _«Je suis content que quand on est touché par l'attaque de cet akumatisé nos habits grandissent avec nos membres!_  
 _Imagine si on avait vu 5 mètres des mollets de monsieur Damoclès quand il s'est fait toucher! Alala ça aurait été terrible!»_

Ladybug souffla… celui-là alors! Décidément, il n'en manquait vraiment pas une! Bien lancé, Chat noir ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler…

 _«-Imagine! Je suis sûr qu'il a plein de poils! Plus qu'un chat! Autant que sur sa barbe! Finalement ce n'est pas un hibou qu'il aurait dû choisir pour devenir un super héros! Ah ah»_  
 _«-Chat, de la concentration, c'est possible?»_

Ladybug avait soufflé sa remarque sur un ton désespéré… Mais le héros de Paris ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu…

 _«Par contre ma Lady je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré voir mes mollets à moi! Ils sont aussi miaouveilleux que ton partenaire!»_  
 _«Chat...»_

Ladybug avait abandonné, clairement, elle était exaspérée… Chat Noir le savait bien, mais comment était-il censé lui dire que tant qu'il parlait il pouvait essayer d'oublier où il se trouvait?

Depuis 10 minutes le cœur de ce pauvre petit matou allait exploser… il était littéralement enroulé autour de sa lady! Littéralement! Il sentait le cœur de sa douce battre contre sa poitrine, et faisait des efforts incroyables pour maîtriser la vitesse de battement du sien…

Encore pire, au creux de son cou il avait la couette de sa partenaire qui lui chatouillait le visage… impossible de se concentrer ainsi!

Et pour couronner le tout, il humait à loisir l'odeur délicate et sucrée de sa coéquipière: une légère odeur fruitée et sucrée avec un soupçon de transpiration … Aaah c'était la plus belle odeur du monde!

 _«–Ma Lady je suis désolée je vais faire de mon mieux! Mais s'il te plaît est ce que tu peux enlever ta couette? Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, comme tu le sais, je trouve ça adorable mais depuis tout à l heure elle frotte le bout de mon nez et ça me donne envie d'éternuer, c'est terrible!»_

Ladybug ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans une situation plutôt inédite… limite cocasse!

Comme elle le pouvait avec les longs bras de son chat qui l'entravaient elle défit ses couettes pour faire une tresse sur le côté ou il n'y avait pas la tête de son coéquipier

 _«Merci ma Lady tu n'imagines pas comment tu vas me rendre la vie plus simple! Maintenant je pourrais rester toute ma vie dans tes bras!»_

Se rendant compte de la portée tout à fait sincère de ses propos, Chat Noir attendait avec appréhension la réaction de sa partenaire…

Il ne pouvait le voir mais dans son dos, Ladybug était toute rouge…

Ce qu'il avait sentit par contre, c'était les battements du cœur de la coccinelle qui s étaient envolés l'espace d'un instant…

 _«Chat… Il est temps qu'on aille libérer cet akuma »_  
 _«Je te suis ma lady! Ou tu iras j'irais! De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, vu que je suis collé à toi comme une sangsue!»_  
 _«Mais on ne peut pas se faire repérer tant que nous serons dans cet état-là, impossible de nous défendre nous serions trop lents…Ce n'est pas que tu es lourd Chat mais tous ces kilos de bras et de jambes sont vraiment très encombrants!»_  
 _«Tu crois que tu pourras tout de même lancer ton Lucky charm?»_  
 _«Je vais essayer! Lucky charm!»_

Étonnamment Ladybug arriva à lancer son yoyo en l'air et à faire fonctionner sa magie. Par contre elle l'avait envoyé avec si peu de force qu'il retomba instantanément… sur la tête de ce malheureux Chat Noir…

 _«Miaouch ma lady ça fait mal-euuuuh»_  
 _«Désolée Chaton, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir, euh, une bobine de fil de pêche?»_

Ladybug observait son tout nouvel outils avec un air dubitatif quand Chat Noir pouffa dans son cou.

« _Si j'osais, ma Lady, je dirais que ce fil de pêche me fait penser à une bonne vieille blague à l'ancienne …»_  
 _«Non non Chaton… le luckycharm a plus de classe que tes bonnes vieilles blagues…»_  
 _«Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non?»_  
 _«…C'est vrai… de toute façon, a-t-on réellement le choix? Vu notre état on ne peut pas attaquer cet akuma de front… Alors, ou va-t-on tirer nos fils piégés?»_  
 _«Au hasard, la tour Eiffel! C'est toujours là bas qu'il se passe des choses !»_  
 _«Ce n'est pas bête… nous pourrions tirer un fils au ras de tous les piliers pour faire tomber l'akumatisé sous la tour Eiffel puis le ligoter avec le yo-yo… mais on aurait peu de temps pour détruire l'objet où se trouve l'akuma avant qu'il ne se relève …»_  
 _«Je prends le pari sur la chaussure de droite!»_  
 _«Et pourquoi?»_  
 _«Mon instinct de chat me le miaule à l'oreille depuis le début!»_

Ladybug soupira.

 _«J'ai pas mieux pour l'instant alors va pour l'instinct!»_

Une fois la base de la tour Eiffel piégée, Ladybug, toujours emmitouflée dans les longs bras et les longues jambes de Chat Noir, s'assit simplement pile sous le sommet de la dame de fer. Et alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas louper l'arrivée de l'akumatisé, elle sursauta quand une voix parla dans son dos.

 _«Tiens? Je n'avais jamais remarqué que pile au centre, sous le sommet de la tour Eiffel il y avait une bouche d égout!»_  
 _«Chat… concentration s'il te plaît! Regarde devant toi plutôt que sous moi !»_  
 _«Oui ma lady! Finalement c'est plutôt pratique cette position! Je peux constamment surveiller tes arrières! Et non pas ton derrière tu l'auras compris! Je suis un gentleman!»_  
 _«Chat…»_  
 _«Roooh elle était bonne celle-là? Non?»_

Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux… et de rire légèrement… Il avait vraiment un don pour détendre l'atmosphère celui-là! Mais pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Ladybug repéra une ombre au loin qui semblait venir vers eux.

 _«Là! Sur la gauche! Il arrive! Il court même!»_  
 _«La chute n'en sera que plus belle…»_  
 _«Prépare ton cataclysme et fait attention de ne pas me toucher!»_  
 _«Plutôt mourir que de faire ça!»_

Comme prévu l'akumatisé géant arriva très vite et se prit les pieds dans le fils de pêche tendu autour des piliers de la tour vint s'affaler devant les deux héros de Paris. Rapidement Chat noir détruisit d'un seul geste les deux chaussures du malheureux et l'akuma sorti de sa semelle gauche.

Avec un petit air narquois, Ladybug ne pu s'empêcher de soulever:

 _«L'instinct du chat … hein?»_  
 _«Oui bon… mais si on le regarde de dos, son pied gauche vient à droite non?»_  
 _«Tu t'enfonces Chaton !»_ ricana la jeune héroïne.

Une fois l'akuma parti et le pauvre collégien libéré de son emprise, Chat pu enfin retomber sur ses pâtes à «taille humaine».

 _«Ma lady même si j'ai adoré être enroulé autour de toi je dois avouer que je suis content de retrouver le plancher des vaches!»_  
 _«Bien joué!»_

Soudain Chat se figea.

Il détailla sa lady avec attention.

 _«Woa maintenant que je vois ton visage je suis subjugué ma Lady! Cette coiffure te va si bien! On dirait la reine de neige!»_

Ladybug allait contester, mais elle hésita, son compagnon avait l air tellement sincère!

"Bip bip" pas le temps de tergiverser! Il était temps de rentrer!

« _Bonne fin de journée Chaton!»_  
 _«Bye bye ma Lady !»_

Enfin arrivé chez elle, Marinette, après avoir nourri Tikki, se détailla dans le miroir.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son Chaton trouvait à cette coiffure …

Sa tresse était en grande partie défaite et son léger dégradé n'arrangeait pas pour lui donner une coiffure correcte…  
Clairement, à l'heure actuelle, elle ressemblait plutôt à une folle qui venait de courir un marathon…  
Peut-être que si elle avait eu quelques pinces sur elle…

Alors qu'elle faisait quelques tests coiffure avec différents accessoires, Adrien lui, s'était écroulé sur son lit et tentait d'avoir une conversation avec Plagg :

 _«Tu imagines Plagg? J'étais enroulé tout autour de ma Lady! On était face à face… nos cœurs se touchaient presque!»_

Adrien affichait un air rêveur sur son quant à lui, affichait plutôt une moue dégoûtée… Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter ses pensées tout haut:

 _«Pouah vous me donnez la nausée vous autre les humains! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez avec le cœur? C'est un organe comme les autres! Et puis il est moche en vrai tu sais? Une part de camembert a autrement plus de classe!»_  
 _«Tu ne comprends rien Plagg… Et puis surtout j'ai découvert quelque chose de sensationnel!»_  
 _«Ah? Ils vont faire un camembert avec de lait de chèvre?»_  
 _«Non, Ladybug a un petit grain de beauté en forme de cœur dans la nuque!C'est génial, hein !? »_  
 _«Mon pauvre tu as vraiment un problème avec les cœurs en général…»_  
 _«Il est caché par sa couette d'ordinaire mais là j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'observer quand elle a changé sa coiffure!»_  
 _«Et? Tu comptes aller regarder la nuque de toutes les filles que tu vas croiser dans la rue pour retrouver le même train de beauté?»_  
 _«Non bien sûr que non, mais je suis heureux d'avoir découvert ça! C'est merveilleux tu ne trouves pas?»_  
 _«Euh… Je ne dois pas avoir la même sensibilité mais si je peux comparer cette pseudo découverte à la découverte d'un nouveau trou dans un excellent emmental… alors oui, je comprends tout à fait!»_

Plagg aussi rêveur que son humain s'installa à ses côtés sur le coussin… Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce 1er chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'espère pouvoir poster la suite rapidement !_


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, étrangement, Marinette se réveilla tôt, avant même sa petite kwami ! Plutôt fière d'elle, elle en profita pour prendre le temps de se préparer. Comme quoi, avoir le temps c'était plutôt agréable !  
Enfin... Agréable mais finalement, Marinette avait _trop_ de temps devant elle... Il lui restait encore un bon quart d'heure à tuer avant de partir pour le collège... Et dire que d'ordinaire elle n'était pas encore réveillée à cette heure ci !  
En s'observant dans le miroir elle repensa à son aventure de la veille avec son coéquipier.

On peut dire que c'était réellement bizarre ! Elle rigola doucement et observa sa minuscule amie qui dormait encore paisiblement dans sa petite maison...  
Sa vie devait être vraiment fade avant que cette petite boule rouge et accessoirement un gros matou noir n'entrent dans sa vie !  
En fait elle n'arrivait presque pas à se souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Enfin, si, elle s'en souvenait, mais elle ne lui manquait pas une seule seconde, même si vivre avec une double identité n'est pas forcément de tout repos, elle pouvait dire fièrement qu'elle ne s'ennuyait jamais !

Finalement ses pensées divaguèrent à nouveau sur son coéquipier. La veille il avait un air tellement adorable sur le visage quand il lui a dit que sa « nouvelle » coiffure lui allait bien... Même si Marinette connaissait les sentiments de son partenaire pour son alter ego, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre avoir été touchée par ses propos...

D'ailleurs... Pourquoi ne pas faire une tresse sur le côté aujourd'hui ? Après tout il lui restait du temps et elle pourrait avoir un avis neutre, celui d'Alya !

Heureuse de son idée, Marinette entreprit de se confectionner une belle tresse... et d'accrocher tous les petits cheveux qui essayaient de s'échapper de tous les côtés... Définitivement, faire une tresse avec un dégradé ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

Une fois satisfaite de son ouvrage, Marinette regarda son portable pour découvrir qu'elle était... en retard... très en retard ! Sa mère l'appelait depuis le rez-de-chaussez et lui intimait de partir si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face aux portes fermées du collège...

Attrapant son sac au vol, elle courut dans l'appartement vers la sortie, sans oublier de faire une bise à sa mère avant de disparaître dans la rue.

C'est toute essoufflée qu'elle arriva dans l'encadrement de porte de sa classe... Madame Bustier la regarda, puis soupira légèrement, décidément, elle était irrécupérable...

 _« Allez vous asseoir rapidement Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, nous en sommes à la page 36, paragraphe 5. »  
« Merci Madame ! »_

A peine c'était-elle installée, qu'Alya se pencha vers elle... Marinette avait terriblement l'impression que sa meilleure amie se retenait de rire...

« _Ben alors Marinette ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? On dirait une folle ! »  
« Ah ah... Merci Alya pour ta sollicitude... C'est si terrible que ça ? »  
« Un peu quand même... Tu as des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens ! »  
« Raaah je le savais ! Je suis trop bête ! Fichu Chat ! Il faut que j'arrête de croire tout ce qu'il me dit ! _» Marinette, toujours en marmonnant, se prit la tête dans les mains et s'affala sur son bureau...

 _« Hey, Mari... Je n'ai pas dit que cette coiffure ne t'allait pas ! Au contraire ! Mais par contre il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour tous ces petits cheveux qui partent de partout ! Heureusement que tatie Alya a tout ce qu'il faut sur elle ! »  
_

Avec un petit clin d'œil, Alya fit un signe à son amie pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait de la sacro-sainte laque dans son sac...

Le visage de Marinette s'illumina et d'un hochement de tête elle remercia son amie, vraiment, elle avait la meilleure amie du monde !  
 _  
« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure ? »_

Alya, feignant l'humilité, se dandina sur sa chaise avant de répondre :  
 _« Huuum.. Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé ! Que veux-tu, on a la classe ou on l'a pas ! »  
_  
Les deux amies se mirent à rire doucement avant de se stopper net devant le regard glaçant de leur professeur...

Pendant ce temps, alors que les filles n'avaient rien remarqué, Adrien, devant elles, était figé sur sa chaise. Nino s'inquiétant pour son ami, le secoua légèrement :  
 _  
« Hey mec, tu vas bien ? On a l'impression que tu as vu un fantôme ou un truc du genre super flippant ! »_

Adrien ne répondit pas. Il était actuellement en état de choc. Marinette, la douce et fragile Marinette venait de débarquer en classe avec la même coiffure qu'il avait vu la veille sur sa chère Ladybug... Avec au moins autant de petits cheveux ébouriffés, avec la tresse du même côté...  
Cela pourrait être totalement une coïncidence, mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait tendance à superposer les deux visages de ses amies et... plus les similitudes apparaissaient comme indéniables ...  
En y réfléchissant, il s'était tellement convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître sa Lady dans la « vraie » vie, qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à analyser son entourage...  
Et là... Marinette devenait une candidate idéale... Et, pour couronner le tout, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, c'était bien elle qui pourrait correspondre le plus à la super héroïne...

Lentement un sourire s'installa sur son visage... Un si grand sourire, que Nino à ses côtés, fut pris d'un frisson dans le dos :  
 _  
« Euh Mec, sérieusement tu me fais peur, d'abord tu t'arrêtes totalement de bouger et ensuite un sourire démoniaque apparaît sur ton visage... Sérieux, tu me fais flipper grave là !_ »

Adrien ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ami. Son cerveau était trop occupé à comparer la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans son dos avec l'héroïne de Paris. Un coup il était sûr de lui, un coup il se raisonnait et se fustigeait de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de rêve... Si Marinette était réellement Ladybug, est-ce qu'il l'aimerait réellement comme il l'avait promis à sa partenaire auparavant ? La réponse était limpide... Évidemment ! En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, celle qui pouvait enfiler le costume et que cela lui fasse le plus plaisir... C'était bien sa chère Marinette. Elle était douce et rayonnante, adorable et la définition même de l'abnégation... Sans oublier qu'elle était la première à l'avoir apprécié pour ce qu'il était réellement, sans tenir compte de sa renommée ou de sa carrière.  
Plus il pensait à Marinette, plus il sentait son visage prendre feu... Cela devenait si concret dans son esprit ! Maintenant il ne rêvait plus que de pouvoir parler à sa camarade, apprendre à mieux la connaître, tout savoir d'elle : ses plus grands rêves comme ses plus grandes peurs...

Il n'y tenait plus ! Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il en ait le cœur net ! Il se retourna vers elle d'un coup et se perdit immédiatement dans ses grands yeux couleur océan, arrondis par la surprise... Elles sont si semblables, il ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Lentement il lui glissa en chuchotant :

 _« Mari, ta coiffure te va très bien ! On dirait Elsa dans la reine des neiges ! »  
_  
Marinette était encore plus étonnée, Chat Noir lui avait dit la même chose hier... Encore plus étrange, Adrien c'était retourné pour lui parler... en plein pendant le cours ! Lui qui est habituellement si sérieux ! Jamais il ne s'était retourné avant.  
Soudain Marinette se rappela qu'elle qu'elle arborait toujours sa 'tête de folle' si gentiment décrite par Alya...

Rougissant et se tenant la tête avec ses mains pour essayer de cacher tous ses petits cheveux, elle répondit les joues encore en feu :  
 _  
« M... Merci, Adrien... Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, je sais que je suis toute décoiffée... et que je ressemble à un épouvantail... »_ Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

 _« Ah non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_ Adrien avait répondu un peu trop fort et il avait fait sursauter la jeune franco-chinoise.

L'éclat de voix de leur professeur les figeât tout les deux sur leur chaise :

 _« Monsieur Agreste... Vous aussi vous m'avez l'air en forme aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plaît arrêter de déconcentrer Marinette, déjà qu'elle a du mal à rester parmi nous et attentive au cours... »  
« Pardon Madame... »  
« Maintenant, retournez-vous vers le tableau et répondez à la question 3. »  
_  
Au bout de quelques instants d'un silence digne de celui d'une église, Alya fit discrètement passer un morceau de papier à sa meilleure amie. Marinette l'ouvrit lentement pour le lire:

"Quand la récré sonne, on fonce aux WC pour te coiffer et pour débriefer ce qu'il vient de se passer avec ton prince charmant...''

Marinette hocha légèrement la tête, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Elle pensait avoir rêvé, mais Alya lui prouvait que non... Pendant tout le reste du cours, l'héroïne de Paris était perdue dans ses pensées, totalement perchée sur son petit nuage...

Elle ne remarqua pas la multitude de coup d'œil que lui lançait le beau mannequin devant elle. Par contre cela n'échappa pas une seule fois à la jeune métisse... Elle jubilait ! Il allait y avoir de l'amour dans l'air ! Et elle aura le privilège du scoop!

Quand la récréation sonna enfin, avant même qu'Adrien puisse parler à Marinette, Alya la tira jusqu'au toilettes pour femmes.  
Rapidement, elle se mit à arranger la coiffure de son amie.  
Quand elle eut fini, Marinette s'admira dans le miroir.

 _« Woa Alya ! Comment tu as fait ? C'est parfait ! »  
« Hé hé, j'ai l'habitude de coiffer mes petites sœurs ! Je t'ai même rajouté des petites barrettes brillantes... On dirait encore plus la reine des neige comme ça ! » _

Marinette rougit instantanément et se prit le visage dans les mains avant de la secouer de droite à gauche.

 _« Oh, Alya ! Tu as vu ça ? Tu as entendu ? C'est la chose la plus adorable qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite ! »  
« Oui oui, j'ai entendu ! J'étais à côté de toi même si tu semble l'avoir oublié ! »  
« Mais il a dû dire ça par compassion, sans le penser vraiment... Il a dû avoir pitié de me voir arriver encore en retard... »  
« Mais oui, mais oui, bien sûr ... Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir... Allons lui parler ! »  
« Quoi ?! Non non non, ça ne va pas bien ? Tu sais parfaitement que je n'arriverais pas à aligner deux mots ! »  
« Je sais, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui va te parler ! Tu n'as sûrement rien remarqué, mais toute la matinée, il a essayé de capter ton attention ! Il s'est retourné et t'a lancé au moins une vingtaine de petit regards en coin ! »  
« Quoi !? Adrien ? Non, jamais, ce n'est pas possible, il n'a jamais fait ça avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il commencerait aujourd'hui ! »  
« Eh ben, il faut lui demander ! »_

Alya entreprit de pousser Marinette hors des WC et malgré la résistance de cette dernière, elles finirent au beau milieu de la cour du collège.

Alya observait Adrien, qui lui même détaillait Marinette, qui elle même avait une étrange obsession pour ses chaussures.

Adrien aurait aimé parlé à son amie... Frissonnant, il se sentait totalement transpercé par le regard fixe d'Alya. En réalité, elle lui faisait un peu peur... Beaucoup en fait...

Mais il fallait qu'il arrive à parler à Marinette seul à seul...  
Oui mais... comment ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller la voir, la bouche en cœur, et lui lancer simplement « _Hey Mari ! Je soupçonne que tu sois ma très chère Ladybug ! Mais j'aurais aimé avoir une preuve de mes soupçons... Alors ça serait possible que je regarde ta nuque, histoire de voir si tu as un grain de beauté en forme de cœur ?_ » ... Non, définitivement non. Il passerait pour un psychopathe au mieux, et au pire... Il ne voulait même pas y penser...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il interpella Nino qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis tout à l'heure, essayant d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son ami qui enchaînait des grimaces plus étranges les unes que les autres.

 _« Nino ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je voudrais parler à Marinette mais... Sans Alya... Enfin, je veux dire seul à seul... Tu vois ? »  
« Hum... »  
« Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? Je me sens légèrement épié actuellement... »  
« Mec, tu sais qu'elles sont inséparables ! »  
« Oui, mais regarde comment Alya me dévisage depuis tout à l'heure... Elle se doute que je veux parler à Mari... Elle me fait peur Nino_... » Adrien frissonna légèrement il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi Alya était capable par amitié...  
 _  
« Effectivement, elle a le même regard que quand elle est sur un scoop... Elle va rien lâcher, tu es condamné mec ! »  
« Nino... Ça ne m'encourage pas ! »  
« Ah moins... »_ Nino suspendit sa phrase et semblait réfléchir intensément.  
 _« Ah moins que ? »_ Adrien regardait son ami rempli d'espoir, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses idées de génie !

* * *

 **Pour découvrir l'idée de génie de Nino, rendez vous au prochain chapitre!**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Pour patienter vous pouvez lire mes autres fictions sur Miraculous ladybug via mon profil!**


	3. Chapter 3

_« Ah moins... »_ Nino suspendit sa phrase et semblait réfléchir intensément.  
 _« Ah moins que ? »_ Adrien regardait son ami rempli d'espoir, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses idées de génie !

 _« Marinette est bien notre délégué de classe jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non ? »_  
 _« Euh... Oui, mais ça m'avance à quoi ? »_  
 _« Rooooooh Adrien ! Vraiment tu es trop sage ! Tu n'as jamais utilisé la fameuse technique du ''Je ne me sens pas bien, puis-je aller à l'infirmerie'' ? »_

Adrien détailla son ami avec un air concentré.

 _« Je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! C'est tellement fourbe ! »_  
 _« Hé hé mec, tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre ! Tonton Nino sera toujours là pour te montrer les meilleurs coups ! »_

Adrien réfléchissait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir à sa professeure, mais la proposition de Nino était plus que tentante ! En usant de ce subterfuge, il pourrait confirmer ses soupçons dès cette après-midi ! Heureux comme tout, il remercia son ami :

 _« Merci Bro' ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! »_  
 _« Par contre... »_ Nino arborait un air sérieux qui inquiéta son ami. Adrien attendit qu'il reprenne, suspendu à ses lèvres.  
 _« Par contre... N'oublie pas qu'Alya va très vite comprendre ton petit manège... Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de plus de trente secondes après que tu ais lancé le début du plan ! Et... soit certain que tu devras lui faire un compte rendu avant la fin de la journée ! Alors mon seul conseil, c'est de bien faire attention à Marinette ! Sinon les foudres d'Alya s'abattront sur toi ! »_  
 _« Oh oui, promis ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux tout, sauf lui faire du mal ! »_  
 _« Je te fais totalement confiance mec ! Alors... Bonne chance ! »_

Adrien était très heureux d'avoir un plan... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé. Et si Marinette n'avait pas ce fameux grain de beauté en forme de cœur ? Et si elle n'était pas, comme il l'espérait, sa chère Lady ? Les sentiments tous neufs qu'il commençait à développer pour son amie partiraient-ils, ou, au contraire, se retrouverait-il face à un problème de conscience ?

Le temps de réfléchir à ces questions, le cours de l'après-midi avait déjà bien avancé et Adrien ne s'en était pas rendu compte... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son voisin de table et accessoirement meilleur pote.

« _Bah alors mec, ne me dit pas que tu te dégonfles ! C'est quand même pas ma mise en garde pour Alya qui te tétanise ? »_  
 _« Non non, mais je commence à stresser... Si Marinette ne me répond pas ce que je pense et ce que j'espère, je serais extrêmement déçu et même pire, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais par la suite ! Ça me fait peur Nino ! »_  
 _« Mec, tu te prends trop la tête ! Dans tous les cas, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir... »_

Arrêtant de chuchoter et avec un petit sourire coquin sur le visage, Nino leva la main et pris un air inquiet, limite dramatique, qui intrigua Adrien.

 _« Madame ! Je suis désolé d'interrompre le cours, mais Adrien ne se sent pas bien ! Il faudrait qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. »_

L'Adrien en question sursauta. Décidément, Nino était un bon acteur ! Il avait réussi à inquiéter le mannequin lui même, alors qu'il ne faisait que lui donner un coup de pouce... Ou un coup de pied au derrière, question de point de vue !

Le professeur observa Adrien. Il se senti alors obligé de prendre un air 'mal-en-point'. Peu convaincue, mais ne voulant pas commettre d'erreur, la prof repris la parole :

 _« J'avais bien remarqué que vous n'étiez pas attentif Monsieur Agreste, vous irez à l'infirmerie accompagné de la déléguée. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, vous reviendrez tout de suite après avoir laissé Adrien à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît. »_

Marinette sursauta, rouge comme une pivoine et se contenta de hocher la tête. Adrien la regarda attendri, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard perçant d'Alya sur lui... Un frisson lui parcouru le dos en même temps qu'un sourire contrit apparaissait son visage.

Définitivement, Alya n'était pas bête... Elle avait senti la supercherie dès le début ! Néanmoins, elle avait l'air ravie et lança un regard approbateur à Adrien... et une pichenette à sa voisine pour la motiver.

Avant que cette dernière ne parte pour l'infirmerie, elle lui souffla :

 _« Arrête de rougir comme ça, tes joues sont tellement brûlantes que tu risques de faire fondre tout la glace qui entoure le fjord, Elsa ! »_

Alya pouffa, fière de sa blague, tandis que Marinette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Adrien qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le jeune homme était gêné, au moins autant que Marinette. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se sente si coincé, alors qu'il avait toujours réussi à parler normalement à Marinette auparavant ?  
Le temps qu'Adrien réfléchisse à tout ça, ils étaient arrivé à l'infirmerie. Marinette pris une grande inspiration et essaya de se lancer dans la constitution d'une phrase :

 _« Alors euh... Repose toi bien, j'espère que euh... tu vas vite guérir ! »_

Une mini Marinette faisait des bonds dans l'esprit de la jeune fille... Presque pas de bafouillage ! Alya sera fière d'elle !  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Adrien la retint par le poignet. C'était l'occasion où jamais ! Il fallait qu'il regarde sa nuque !

Oui mais... C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Comment ne pas paraître pervers en lui demandant ça ? N'importe qui de bien constitué prendrait peur...

Marinette, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'il avait attrapé son poignet, attendait sagement qu' Adrien lui dise quelque chose. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne dise rien de toute façon, autant ne pas gâcher sa petite victoire personnelle de tout à l'heure par une phrase ridicule et incompréhensible...

Adrien, ne sachant comment s'en sortir, lâcha Marinette et se passa la main derrière la tête, légèrement gêné d'être dévisagé par sa camarade. N'y tenant plus il lui dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« _Hum... Mari... Tu as un bête dans le cou... Approche pour que je puisse te l'enlev... »_  
 _« QUOIII ? Où ça ? Où ça?ICI ? Ou là ? Dans mon dos ? Aaaaaaaah ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas une araignée ! Pitié ! »_

Marinette si calme jusqu'à présent, commença à sauter et gesticuler dans tous les sens... On aurait dit un roquet enragé ! Adrien était tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas bougé, alors que Marinette continuait de gigoter, hurler et agiter ses bras dans tous les sens...

 _« Adrieeeeen ! Ce n'était pas une araignée ? Elle est partie ? Dis moi que quoi que c'était, il n'est plus là ! »_

Hystérique. C'était l'adjectif qui s'était imposé dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Malgré la forte envie de rire qui le prenait, il dû se résoudre à sortir Marinette de sa torpeur... et se rendre à l'évidence... Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait observer la nuque de son amie !

« C'est bon ! C'est bon Marinette ! Tu n'as plus rien, calme toi ! »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton doux, en tenant délicatement les mains de Marinette dans les siennes.  
Marinette se calma instantanément et... rougit vivement.

Génial... elle venait de se ridiculiser d'une façon spectaculaire! Gênée, elle décida de retourner en classe.

 _« Pardon... euh... Merci Adrien... »_

Elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Adrien s'autorisa à rire quand il fut certain que Marinette serait trop loin pour l'entendre... Il venait de vivre une scène surréaliste !  
Du bout des doigts il essuya une larme de joie, due à son fou rire, qui avait perlé sur son visage. Jamais il ne pourra s'ennuyer avec Marinette c'était certain !

Essayant de se calmer alors que l'infirmière arrivait, il se promit d'aller voir sa camarade ce soir, sous sa forme héroïque pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas trop mal vécu cet épisode... Elle était partie toute rouge et il voulait la rassurer, il était certain qu'elle allait s'en vouloir pour rien !

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! Voici le 4 éme chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Adrien ne réussit pas à croiser sa chère Marinette, qui toujours gênée de la scène qu'elle avait faite à l'infirmerie, avait foncé chez elle à l'instant même où la sonnerie avait retenti.

Même Alya a explosé de rire quand elle lui avait raconté sa mésaventure à son retour en classe !

Cela avait d'ailleurs valu à la métisse une punition de la part de la prof, qui n'avait pas trop apprécié que la jeune fille éclate de rire en plein milieu du fantastique théorème de Thalès. Apparemment ce monsieur devait recevoir tous les égards dus à sa renommée.

Et ce, même s'il « croupissait actuellement à 6 pieds sous terre »… Remarque pertinente d'Alya, mais qui ne fut définitivement pas du goût de leur professeur…  
Alya et sa remarque pertinente étaient donc présentement en train de nettoyer la cours du collège. Et ce, pour encore une bonne heure avant d'être définitivement libéré.

Adrien la vit en sortant de l'infirmerie et l'aborda d'un air étonné.

 _« Ben, Alya ? Pourquoi tu es encore là ? »_

Les joues gonflées, les yeux brillants, la jeune fille le regardait avec un petit air de hamster, se retenant de rire… Quand Adrien haussa un sourcil, c'en était trop, elle explosa à nouveau de rire en tapant du pied sur le sol et se tenant le ventre avec ses bras.

 _« Ah ah ! J'imagine tellement la scène Adrien ! J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ! »_  
 _« Oh, je vois que Marinette t'a un peu expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé… »_

Alya riait de plus belle, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle essaya malgré tout de suivre le cours de la conversation, reprenant chaotiquement son souffle.

 _« Et sinon, monsieur-j'ai-mal-au-ventre ? Comment s'est passé ton 'entrevue' avec Marinette ? »_

Le regard d'Alya avait tout à coup changé. Son âme de journaliste était à l'affût du moindre changement de comportement de la part d'Adrien.

 _« Ben… Ça a été… hum … un mélange de chaos et d'hystérie, du coup je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… »_

Alya reparti dans un fou rire, accompagnée cette fois d'Adrien qui se tortillait lui aussi dans tous les sens…

Les deux amis se quittèrent à cause du regard pesant de leur professeur qui les observait du haut du 1er étage du collège… Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Alya fit clairement passer le message que cette conversation était loin d'être finie…

D'un signe de la main, Adrien dit au revoir à sa camarade et s'éclipsa, le gorille allait certainement s'impatienter dehors !

–o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le jeune homme n'était réellement pas concentré durant son cours de chinois. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose…  
Comment pourrait-il enfin analyser le cou de sa chère camarade ?

Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui… Deux pour être exact… Soit lui demander en tant qu'Adrien, mais à priori, cela les ferait courir à la catastrophe… Il avait pu le noter tout à l'heure…

Soit … En tant que Chat Noir…  
Après tout, n'importe qui obéirait sans poser de question si l'un des héros de Paris lui demandait de lui montrer sa nuque non ?

… À l'évidence non…

Peu importe comment il retournait la question, le problème restait entier ! Puis soudain son visage se para d'un sourire espiègle…

Certes, il passerait tout de même pour un fou furieux, mais après tout, Chat Noir avait déjà un tempérament de fripon, alors autant jouer sur cet avantage et essayer de tourner la demande sur un air de fanfaron ! Le résultat sera tout aussi bizarre, mais cela collera un minimum avec le personnage… Peut-être même que Marinette ne soupçonnerait rien !

Fier de son idée, Adrien attendit patiemment le début de la nuit pour se transformer et s'élancer vers le domicile des Dupain-Cheng.

Subterfuge n°2… Action !

Alors que l'immeuble de la boulangerie arrivait dans son champ de vision, il se posa délicatement sur le toit terrasse. Lentement, il s'approcha de la petite fenêtre et se permit de regarder à l'intérieur.

Il se retint de rire à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui…  
Marinette, en pyjama pilou-pilou était étalée de tout son long, à plat ventre sur son lit. Ses bras et ses jambes pendouillaient mollement de chaque côté du lit.  
Actuellement, sa camarade ressemblait en tout point à un morse échoué sur une plage…

Il aurait pu profiter de cette position pour observer sa nuque en toute discrétion grâce à sa vision développée, mais voilà, à priori, Marinette venait de se laver les cheveux et ils étaient détachés… Ondulants dans son dos et donc… couvrant entièrement sa nuque…

Cheveux mouillés et détachés… nuque…

Le visage de Chat Noir s'illumina ! Il avait une idée de génie !  
Doucement, il toqua à la fenêtre afin de signaler sa présence. Un grognement étouffé lui parvint. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rire, il vit Marinette sursauter sur son lit.  
Il rit malgré tout quand elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre :

 _« Alors, Princesse ? On n'est pas contente de voir le plus félin des félins de Paris à sa fenêtre ? »_  
 _« Chat ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »_  
 _« Oh pas tant que ça, tu as mis du temps à réagir quand même ! »_  
 _« C'est que… Le temps que je me rende compte que ce n'était PAS NORMAL que quelqu'un toque à la FENETRE… »_  
 _« Oui, j'aime faire dans l'originalité ! »_

Marinette roula des yeux mais sourit tout de même. Elle ne fût même pas surprise quand elle entendit le héros lui faire une remarque sur sa tenue :

 _« Sympa ton pyjama… Tu ne dois pas avoir froid, toi, là-dedans ! »_  
 _« Rooh ça va, j'ai compris, rentre te mettre au chaud ! Et puis tu devrais être content ! C'est une combinaison en forme de Chat Noir ! J'ai même la capuche avec les oreilles assorties ! »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, Marinette mit sa capuche et mima un chat faisant sa toilette avec ses mains et sa langue. Chat noir fondit instantanément. Elle était tout simplement adorable dans cette tenue et cette position ! Si cette fille était réellement sa Lady, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Parole de Chat Noir !  
Pour reprendre la suite de son plan, il rentra dans son jeu :

 _« Pas mal Princesse, mais je pense être le plus mignon de nous deux ! »_

Pour attester ses propos, Chat noir frotta sa tête à Marinette, comme un véritable chat qui marquait son territoire… Marinette rigola quand elle se stoppa net :

 _« Chat… Mais tu… Tu ronronnes ? »_

Chat noir se redressa, rougissant et se passa la main derrière la tête, mais il reprit rapidement contenance et lui lança avec un petit clin d'œil :

« _Princesse, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! »_  
 _« Mouai… Et sinon, que me vaut ta visite ? Pas que tu m'ennuies mais, depuis l'épisode du glaciateur, je ne crois pas que l'on se soit croisé de nouveau ! »_

Chat Noir réfléchit, c'était le moment de lancer son plan ! Sa réputation en prendrait un coup, mais il le fallait !

Il prit alors une pause dramatique, légèrement penché en arrière, il posa le dos de sa main droite contre son front et tendit son bras gauche vers le ciel :

 _« Ô ma chère princesse ! J'ai besoin de toi ce soir pour assouvir un de mes désirs les plus intimes… »_

Marinette, choquée et les yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes, lui lança un regard noir. Profitant de cette réaction, Chat Noir continua, gardant toujours sa pose dramatique :

 _« Voyons petite coquine, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je suis un gentleman ! »_  
 _« Chat… »_

Marinette ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle était perdue ! Certes, Chat était un personnage à part d'ordinaire, mais ce soir c'était le pompon !  
Voyant que Chat ne bougerait pas d'un iota sans une réaction de la jeune fille. Marinette posa donc la question, redoutant d'avance de quoi il s'agirait.

 _« Je t'écoute Chat Noir, rien de trop bizarre j'espère ! »_

Tous content, Chat noir quitta sa pose dramatique et s'installa sur le sol en tailleur :

 _« J'ai… Hum… Très envie de tester une coiffure sur tes cheveux Princesse ! Laisse-moi faire de toi, ma tête à coiffer le temps d'une soirée ! »_

Marinette était en état de choc. Décidément, Chat était très bizarre ce soir… Même TROP bizarre si on voulait son avis ! Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'état mental de son ami, elle entendit une petite voix plaintive la supplier :

 _« S'il te plaîîîîîîît dis ouiiiii ! »_

Elle rit. Il avait cet air de gamin aux yeux qui brillent plaqué sur le visage… Et elle était bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle était incapable d'y résister !

 _« Tu es totalement loufoque et flippant Chat ! Mais c'est d'accord ! Juste… Pourquoi cette soudaine envie ? »_  
 _« Yeeeeeeeees ! Merci Marinette ! C'est simple, c'est parce que je veux pouvoir observer ta nuque… euh pardon, je voulais dire apprendre à faire un chignon ! Ah ah ! Oui c'est ça ! On ne sait jamais si un jour quelqu'un à besoin d'urgence qu'on lui fasse un chignon, PAF ! Chat Noir sera là ! »_  
 _« De plus en plus bizarre… »_  
 _« On ne s'en doute pas, mais de plus en plus de personnes ont besoin urgemment d'un chignon ! Il y a peut être même un groupe du style 'Les amateurs de chignons anonymes' sur Facebook ! »_  
 _« Non je ne pense vraiment pas que ça existe Chat… »_

Chat noir rigola. Certes il était totalement ridicule, mais il s'en fichait. Dans quelques minutes il pourrait enfin admirer la nuque de Marinette et découvrir si oui ou non elle était Ladybug !

Se relevant, Chat noir s'empara de la chaise de bureau de Marinette et la tira jusqu'à son lit :

 _« Si ma Princesse veut bien se donner la peine de venir s'installer sur son trône, pour que je puisse m'exercer à coiffer cette délicate chevelure… »_

Marinette pouffa :

 _« Et tu comptes me faire un chignon sans brosse ni pince ni élastique ? »_  
 _« Euuuh… Effectivement… »_  
 _« Tu auras besoin d'un donut aussi où tu préfères faire sans ? »_  
 _« Miam ! Une petite friandise dans le style d'un donut, ça ne se refuse pas Princesse ! Peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit ! »_

Marinette éclata de rire :

 _« Je parlais d'un donut pour faire le chignon Chat ! »_

Avec un air légèrement dégoutté Chat lui répondit :

 _« Beurk, mais tu vas avoir les cheveux tout gras après ! Et pire, on ne pourra plus manger le donut ! Il sera plein de cheveux ! »_

Marinette rit de plus belle et s'éclipsa vers sa salle de bain :

 _« J'arrive attends une minute ! »_

Chat Noir hocha la tête en souriant béatement. Plus que quelques minutes, et il saura !  
Marinette revint avec sa brosse et plusieurs accessoires de coiffure ainsi que le fameux donut…

 _« Tu vois ça Chat ? C'est ce qu'on appelle un donut à chignon ou un bun à chignon, c'est pareil ! »_  
 _« Oh… Je n'y étais pas du tout ! »_  
 _« Oui, j'ai vu ça ! »_

Ils rirent jusqu'à ce que Marinette s'installe sur le son siège. Chat s'assit quant à lui sur le bord du lit et commença à démêler les cheveux de sa camarade sans un mot.  
Avant que le silence ne s'installe trop longtemps, Marinette l'interrogea :

« _Bah Alors Chat ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bien silencieux ! »_  
 _« Non, je me concentre ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas te tirer les cheveux et te faire mal ! »_

Marinette sourit. Vraiment Chat était très étrange ce soir ! Mais il brossait ses cheveux avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir de lui connaître. Elle se laissa même aller à fermer les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

Dans la tête de Chat Noir, par contre, c'était l 'ébullition… Il pouvait à tout moment, soulever la chevelure de sa camarade et découvrir le fin mot du mystère qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.  
Étrangement, il prit un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense… Totalement conscient qu'il se faisait languir tout seul…  
Oui mais… Coiffer Marinette… et peut-être sa Lady par la même occasion était plus qu'agréable…  
Il aimerait pouvoir faire ça tous les jours !  
Elle avait l'air tellement détendue, et de profiter pleinement du moment qu'ils passaient tous les deux.

Alors qu'il se décida enfin à lever les cheveux de Marinette vers le sommet de son crâne, une voix venant de l'étage inférieur l'interrompit :

 _« Marinette ! Je monte te dire bonne nuit ! Tu ne dors pas déjà ? »_

Marinette paniqua et se leva. Sa mère allait monter et le héros de Paris était toujours dans sa chambre… avec sa brosse à cheveux dans les mains…

Chat lui, voyait la scène au ralenti… La merveilleuse nuque de Marinette était en train de s'éloigner… Emportant avec elle tous ses secrets…

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà! C'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D_  
 _En attendant que j'écrive le suivant, vous pouvez trouver mes autres fictions via mon profil!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic!**  
 **Avant de commencer, je voulais vous remercier énormément pour vos commentaires! Vous êtes géniaux!**  
 **J'espère être à la hauteur!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _« Marinette ! Je monte te dire bonne nuit ! Tu ne dors pas déjà ? »_

 _Marinette paniqua et se leva. Sa mère allait monter et le héros de Paris était toujours dans sa chambre… avec sa brosse à cheveux dans les mains…_

 _Chat lui, voyait la scène au ralenti… La merveilleuse nuque de Marinette était en train de s'éloigner… Emportant avec elle tous ses secrets…_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Alors que Chat Noir était toujours perdu, entre lassitude et désespoir, Marinette fonça sur lui pour le secouer.

 _« Chat ! Vite fais quelque chose ! Ma mère va te voir ! »_

Mollement, feu le glorieux héros de Paris, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur le toit terrasse de la boulangerie.

Marinette le pressa, mais prit tout de même le temps de lui glisser quelques mots avant de refermer derrière lui :

 _« Merci d'être passé Chat ! Même si c'était extrêmement bizarre, tu as réussi à me remonter le moral ! »_

Lui souriant, Chat Noir saisit Marinette par les épaules et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Il la regarda avec douceur. A cet instant il aurait tellement aimé l'embrasser encore... Et ne pas se limiter à sa tempe...

Elle rougit mais le poussa tout de même rapidement, pour qu'il se dépêche de sortir du champ de vision que sa mère aura en rentrant dans sa chambre…

 _« Bye bye Princesse ! Je reviendrais vite ! »_

Sans plus attendre, Chat Noir se propulsa grâce à son bâton magique et quitta la jeune fille, qui était soulagée que sa mère n'ait rien vu.

 _« Marinette ? Que fais-tu devant la vitre ? Ouverte en plus ! Tu vas attraper froid ! Fais attention ! »_  
 _« Oui maman pardon, je m'aérais la tête ! »_  
 _« Tu es étrange ma fille en ce moment… »_

Marinette rigola et vint serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle !  
Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes dans la bonne humeur, puis Sabine alla se coucher.

Du côté d'Adrien, point de bavardage… Enfin…  
A peine était-il arrivé dans sa chambre, qu'il se jeta sur son lit en se dé-transformant en même temps.

Plagg, sans attendre une seconde de plus, réclama son précieux fromage :

 _« Adrieeeen ! J'ai faiiiiiim ! »_  
 _« Oui, oui je sais… »_  
 _« Et ? »_  
 _« Deux minutes… Laisse-moi me poser un peu ! »_

Plagg le regarda intensément, un étincelle sadique au fond du regard… Puis, il voleta prés de l'oreille de son porteur et lui susurra :

« _Je vais être obligé de te chanter… le jingle interdit… »_  
 _« Non Plagg, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça… Tu peux bien attendre juste deux minutes quand même ? »_

Plagg sourit… Prenant son souffle, il commença sur un air de canaille qu'Adrien lui connaissait bien :

« _Les produits laitiers, sont nos amis pour la v… »_  
 _« AAAAAAAAAh arrête ! C'est bon ! J'y vais ! Je vais te le chercher ! »_

Fier comme Artaban, le petit kwami s'installa confortablement sur le lit de son ami, en attendant de recevoir son dû.  
Adrien revient rapidement et tendit un morceau de brie à son ami.  
Tirant une tête de quatre pieds de long, Plagg couina :

 _« Mais… mais… C'est tout ? Je n'ai pas le droit à plus que ça ? Pour tous mes bons et loyaux services du jour ? »_  
 _« Tu m'as encore mis le jingle interdit en tête donc… oui c'est tout ce que tu auras ! Et pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là ! Tu sais que ça ne marche plus avec moi ! Espèce de petit fourbe ! »_  
 _« Roooh … si on ne peut plus rigoler ! »_

Adrien sourit et regarda son kwami gober son morceau de fromage.  
Soupirant il tomba à nouveau sur son lit, à plat ventre, bras et jambes écartés. Il plongea directement dans ses pensées, pour analyser sa soirée…

Plagg, toujours en quête d'une petite vengeance se rapprocha doucement.

 _« Tu ressembles à un phoque échoué là… On dirait presque Marinette… Mais sans le pyjama trop canon à mon effigie ! »_  
 _« Qui te dit qu'il est à ton effigie, et pas à celle de Chat Noir ? »_  
 _« Parce que cette petite a du goût ! »_  
 _« Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes ! »_  
 _« Certes… Mais j'y crois quand même ! »_

Adrien roula des yeux. Son kwami était décidément grognon quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais il trouvait ça adorable ! Pour un esprit qui avait plusieurs milliers d'années de vie, le voir bouder comme un enfant, c'était vraiment très drôle !

Plagg, sentait que son ami se moquait de lui à cause du rictus qui avait prit place sur son visage.  
Alors il enchaîna :

 _« D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas regardé direct sa nuque quand tu en as eu l'occasion ? Tu es conscient que 99 % de la population mondiale aurait regardé sans attendre ?! »_

Adrien soupira…

 _« Je sais… Je sais… Mais à ce moment-là, c'était magique ! Je ne voulais pas que cet instant puisse être perturbé si mon hypothèse s'avérait être fausse… Je voulais juste profiter de ces quelques minutes privilégiées avec Marinette… Tu crois que je suis sadique envers moi-même ou juste complètement fou ? »_  
 _« Non, je pense que tu es tout simplement amoureux, bien que pour moi, un humain amoureux, c'est aussi absurde qu'un humain fou… »_  
 _« Merci pour ta sollicitude Plagg, non vraiment, tu me rassures… Mais tu penses vraiment que je suis amoureux de Marinette ? Je ne sais pas… Si elle est réellement Ladybug, oui, c'est certain, mais si elle ne l'est pas… Je vais faire comment ? Je ne peux pas aimer deux personnes à la fois ! Ça ne serait pas correct ! »_

Plagg sembla réfléchir… Puis il soupira avant de lancer :

 _« Je me déteste déjà pour ce que je vais dire mais… Adrien, que te dit ton cœur par rapport à Marinette ? En toute honnêteté, sans te soucier de la bienséance ou de ce qu'il se fait et ne se fait pas ? »_

Adrien réfléchit. Il décida de répondre le plus honnêtement possible, il ne voulait plus se voiler la face, mais avancer.

« _Eh bien… Je l'aime au moins autant que Ladybug je pense… La soirée qu'on a passée était géniale, j'aimerais que toutes mes soirées ressemblent à celle-là ! Le côté bizarre en moins évidemment… »_  
 _« Alors, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter ! »_  
 _« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup Plagg ! J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus perdu maintenant ! »_  
 _« Non, tu verras, tu vas trouver ta voie tout seul, il te faut juste un peu de temps pour comprendre et assimiler tout ça ! »_

Adrien le regarda légèrement surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu son kwami si sérieux. En plus, il avait l'air de réellement se soucier de ses états d'âmes !

Touché, Adrien glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un généreux morceau de camembert coulant. La réaction de son kwami ne se fit pas attendre :

 _« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Je le savais ! Mon odorat légendaire ne me trompe jamais ! J'étais certain que tu avais de cette petite merveille avec toi ! Je ne savais pas comment faire pour que tu craques et que tu me le donnes ! »_  
 _« Attends, tu veux dire que tout ton sketch sur les sentiments et le temps qu'il faut pour comprendre, c'était du flan, juste pour avoir ton camembert ? Petite crapule ! »_  
 _« Hum oui, mais en même temps, c'était sincère ! J'ai quelques années d'expérience chez les humains mon cher ! Par contre je trouve toujours que le cœur n'est qu'un organe moche, certes vital, mais bien moche quand même ! »_  
 _« Alalala Plagg, je ne sais pas si le kwami de Ladybug est aussi incorrigible que toi… »_  
 _« Non, vous apprendrez mon cher ami, que je suis unique en mon genre ! »_  
 _« Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas !_

Plagg, fier de lui avala son morceau de camembert d'un air satisfait.

Adrien, lui, positionna ses bras derrière sa tête et parti à nouveau dans ses réflexions… Les paroles de son kwamis le faisait tout de même réfléchir…

Lentement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, la matinée passa lentement pour le jeune mannequin.

Toujours perturbé par sa conversation de la veille avec son kwami, il resta assis sur un banc dans la cour, avec les yeux dans le vide, une bonne partie de la pause de midi.  
Il n'écoutait absolument pas ce que son meilleur ami était en train de lui raconter.

Alya qui l'observait au loin, envoya rapidement un message à Nino, puis secoua Marinette :

 _« Marinette ! C'est ta chance ! Regarde-moi ce beau prince esseulé assis sur son banc ! Il a besoin de compagnie ! »_  
 _« Mais, il est avec Nino et… »_

Alya la coupa :

 _« Je ne vois pas de Nino à l'horizon moi ! »_  
 _« Mais… »_

Marinette tourna vivement la tête vers le banc où les garçons étaient assis deux secondes plus tôt… Effectivement Nino avait disparu. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Alya, rigola en la voyant faire :

 _« Suite à mon message, il a eu une subite envie pressante… »_  
 _« Tu lui as envoyé un message ? Quand ça ? »_  
 _« Pendant que tu étais trop occupé à observer ce joli cœur assis sur un banc plutôt qu'à écouter ta meilleure amie te conter les merveilleuses aventures d'un éléphant rose dans une boutique de porcelaine… »_  
 _« Tu n'as jamais parlé d'un l'éléphant ! »_  
 _« Non, mais j'aurais pu, vu que tu ne m'écoutais absolument pas ! »_  
 _« Alya… Je suis désolée… »_  
 _« T'inquiète pas ma chérie ! Va le voir c'est le moment ! Il a l'air d'être triste ! Quoi de mieux que ton épaule pour qu'il puisse pleurer ? »_  
 _« Non, non, avec la honte que j'ai eu hier à l'infirmerie, je n'arriverais pas à aligner 3 mots ! »_  
 _« Bah, c'est pas comme si ça changeait par rapport à d'habitude ! »_  
 _« Alyaaaaa ! »_  
 _« Aller ! Vas-y ! Il est en train de te regarder en plus ! »_  
 _« QUOI !? »_

Marinette se retourna d'un coup, rougissant déjà. Effectivement, Adrien était en train de la regarder et même de lui sourire légèrement…  
Poussée par son amie, Marinette amorça un pas dans sa direction.  
Elle s'installa timidement à ses côtés sans dire un mot.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas gênant, mais Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller.

Adrien la regardait. Et si c'était sa chance ? Il était seul avec Marinette, Alya semblait veiller au grain de loin, mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se diraient… Nino avait disparu… C'était le moment ou jamais !  
Oui mais… Il n'avait plus aucune idée de subterfuge… Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder la nuque de son amie ?

Avant que le silence ne s'installe trop longtemps, Marinette essaya de se calmer, prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Adrien qui avait toujours l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

 _« Hum… A… Adrien ? Tu n'as pas l'air… pas l'air d'aller bien … Je… Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »_

Adrien sursauta en entendant son nom et se retourna pour faire face à Marinette  
Il se perdit instantanément dans son regard bleu océan. Elle le regardait avec de la bienveillance et un soupçon d'angoisse… elle était adorable.  
Il sentit que son cœur était en train de s'emballer…

Et… Comme pour se moquer de lui, son kwami qui devait dormir dans sa poche se mit à gigoter.  
Plus précisément il secouait la poche de son porteur en rythme avec les battements du cœur du jeune homme.  
Autant dire que c'était sûrement une petite vengeance pour l'avoir réveillé …

Ne voulant pas que Marinette remarque que sa chemise bougeait toute seule il grogna :

 _« Plagg arrête ! J'ai compris ! »_

Marinette le regarda interloquée

 _« Euh … 'Plagg' ? Qui est-ce ?"_

Adrien la regarda, choqué. Certes il avait parlé doucement mais Marinette n'était apparemment pas sourde…

« _Euh, euh c'est un ami ! Un ami ronchon qui n'aime pas qu'on le dérange pendant ça sieste haha »_  
 _« Ah d'accord mais il est au collège avec nous ? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir rencontré un jour ? »_  
 _« Euh il n'est pas vraiment élève ici mais euh… »_

Adrien était en train de paniquer. Si Marinette cherchait à en savoir encore un peu sur son kwami, pour sûr, il serait découvert ! Puis soudain, une idée pour se sortir de ce guêpier germa en lui. Certes, cela impliquait un petit mensonge, mais, quand il n'y a pas le choix…

 _« En fait, cet ami a un problème et je ne sais comment l'aider à le résoudre… »_  
 _« Et ? Quel est son problème qui te perturbe autant ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr… »_  
 _« En fait il est amoureux d'une fille… éperdument... mais il ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment … et depuis peu il soupçonne une de ses amies d'être cette fille, mais il n'en est pas sûr… »_  
 _« Comment ne peut-il pas savoir qui elle est ? C'est bizarre non ? »_  
 _« Euuuh… Tu sais Internet… tout ça … On ne sait pas vraiment qui est derrière l'écran… »_

Adrien retenait son souffle… pourvu que Marinette croit son bobard ! Il fut soulagé quand il l'entendit prononcer :

 _« Oui c'est vrai… Je vois un peu le problème... »_  
 _« Et le véritable souci, c'est qu'il est aussi tombé amoureux d'une de ses amies et il a très peur qu'elles ne soient pas la même personne … il ne saurait pas quoi faire et c'est ce qui me met dans cet état… J'aimerais l'aider à faire le bon choix… »_  
 _« Et il n'a rien demandé à son amie en question ? »_  
 _« Ben la fille sur internet tient beaucoup à son identité, du coup il a essayé des subterfuges les plus tirés par les cheveux les uns que les autres … »_  
 _« Des subterfuges ? »_

Adrien, gêné, se passe la main derrière la nuque et ria d'un air contrit :

« O _h trois fois rien, le banal coup du mal de ventre, l'attaque d'un insecte … ce genre de truc… Il a quand même été jusqu'à inventer une histoire de coiffure… non mais ça, c'était vraiment trop… »_

Adrien se stoppa net. Était-il vraiment en train de détailler ses propres tentatives à Marinette ? La fille dont il était expressément question depuis le début ?

Paniqué, il regarda du coin de l'œil son amie qui semblait très concentrée. Il attendait avec appréhension une réaction de sa part… Il se crispa quand il vit qu'elle reprenait la parole.

 _« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait juste être honnête avec son amie et lui demander ? »_

Soulagé qu'elle n'ait, à priori, pas fait le rapprochement, il décida de lui répondre en toute honnêteté :

 _« Il a vraiment peur … et si ce n'était pas la même personne ? Son amie lui en voudrait certainement… »_  
 _« Hum, non, pas si c'est une vraie amie. Elle serait peut-être perturbée, mais une véritable amitié ne se briserait pas pour ça. »_

Adrien sembla réfléchir un instant … Marinette l'avait vraiment rassuré… si ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai, il pourrait lui demander en toute sincérité… et après, si son hypothèse s'avérait être fausse, il ne pourra que réfléchir encore plus pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et faire un choix. Son estomac se noua… il ne voulait pas avoir à faire ce choix. Il voulait tellement qu'elles soient la même personne… Il était temps de savoir.

Il se tourna vers Marinette le regard déterminé. Il lui saisit mes deux mains et prit son inspiration :

 _« Marinette, est-ce que tu es… »_

DRIIIIING

La sonnerie de reprise des cours le coupa…

Arrrrrg il se fustigea ! Et dire qu'il était prêt à lui demander !  
Légèrement triste il se promit d'attendre la fin des cours pour lui demander.  
Lentement il se leva. Gardant toujours les mains de Marinette dans les siennes.

 _« Merci pour tes conseils je vais en parler à Plagg pour qu'il les mette en pratique ! »_

Marinette toujours rouge, à cause de ses mains lovées dans celles d Adrien, se contenta de hocher la tête.

Lentement Adrien se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Marinette comme il l'avait fait hier soir en quittant sa chambre…

Il partit tout de suite après, voyant qu'ils étaient parmi les derniers à être encore dans la cour de récréation.  
Il adorait faire ça ! Depuis hier soir il avait totalement craqué sur le regard de Marinette après un tel baiser !  
Joues rosies, regard légèrement brillant et un sourire adorable sur le visage… Aaah il en était définitivement amoureux…

Marinette, elle, était encore sous le choc. Ce baiser, l'endroit, la douceur avec lequel il avait été fait ... l'histoire que lui avait raconté Adrien...  
Elle en était sûre.  
Il était Chat Noir … Pas d'autre explication possible.

Elle était surprise. Et encore plus étonnement, elle le prenait bien. En tout cas mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu le croire.

Soudain elle eut une idée. Elle saisit son portable, tapota rapidement, et courra vers sa classe avant que Mme bustier ne ferme la porte.

En rentrant dans la salle, elle croisa le regard d'Adrien, et son calme s'évapora. Finalement, cette découverte la paralysa.  
Elle s'assit à sa place comme un robot et attendit avec une grande appréhension qu'Adrien amorce un mouvement.

C'est ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver... Adrien senti son portable vibrer. Discrètement il regarda sous la table de quoi il s'agissait.

A son grand étonnement c'était une notification Facebook :

 _"Félicitations votre groupe "SOS chignon en détresse" a gagné son premier membre !"_

Surpris il appuya sur la notification pour voir qui c'était retrouvé sur ce groupe qu'il avait fait sur un coup de tête, après sa discussion avec Plagg, en souvenir de sa soirée magique de la veille.  
Il fut surpris de voir que ce premier membre n'était autre que Marinette...  
Il se retourna d'un coup et croisa le regard de sa camarade. Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et avait un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Adrien pouffa. Vraiment cette fille était exceptionnelle ! Rapidement il tapota sur son téléphone et attendit que Marinette regarde le sien.  
Son stress s'arrêta net quand son téléphone vibra. Discrètement il regarda l'écran :

 _« Marinette D-C a accepté votre invitation à l'événement « Séance coiffure en haut de la tour Eiffel ce soir à 22h ». »_

Finalement, qui avait besoin de vérifier la nuque de Marinette ? Son cœur ne l'avait pas trompé, il en était convaincu.

Et... il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver sa Lady ce soir... L'après-midi allait être très... très longue...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfic! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**  
 **Si vous avez aimé mon style, j'ai écrit d'autres fic sur Miraculous Ladybug!**  
 **Vous les trouverez via mon profil!**

 **Merci encore! :D**


End file.
